A lil visit
by You You Hack A Shoe
Summary: Yay! I won the contest! But wait, god damn it isnt going too well, but its funny! please R & R
1. The contest prize

Hi... I cant believe you're reading this after reading my name. But oh well, is not that  
  
I blame you. Ok ok. I dont own these characters but i do own them. Hahahaha, in video games.  
  
Ed: Hi! my name is Edward and I'm writting this e-mail for the contest. I hope im number 1000!  
  
well, if i aint, i will suicide... nah.  
  
Two days later...  
  
*Knock knock knock*  
  
Ed: Coming! *Opens the door* OMG! I WAS NUMBER 1000!  
  
Yusuke: Yah, so we're here for a whole day!  
  
Ed: Guys come in, come in. This is your house  
  
Kuwabara: Wow, dont you think this place is too small for 5 people  
  
Ed: Actually six  
  
*A naked hoe walks out of Ed's room* *Just kidding*  
  
Kuwabara: Were's the sixth?  
  
Ed: Youko of course  
  
Kurama: Oh  
  
Yusuke: Hiei, why are you so quiet?  
  
Hiei: Blah blah, happy?  
  
Kuwabara: So ed, what are we doing first?  
  
Ed: You guys know how to play Nintendo?  
  
Hiei: yes in deed  
  
Ed: lets go then!  
  
*I turned on melee*  
  
Hiei: Oh man i want roy, he has a sword  
  
Kuwabara: I'll get DK  
  
Kurama: Fox is for me  
  
Yusuke: Don't you dare touch my captain Falcon  
  
  
  
*They started to play while i watched them*  
  
Kuwabara: Why did i had to fall first?  
  
Hiei: Shut up you morron  
  
Kuwabara: *Pauses the game* Just who are you calling morron?  
  
Yusuke: Guys!  
  
Hiei: *draws his katana* Calm the hell down  
  
Kuwabara: Dont you think you scare me you shrimp! Spirit Sword!  
  
*By the time Kuwabara was done saying his last word, i shot him with an Elephant tranquilizer*  
  
Kuwabara: Hey what was that fo... (Falls a sleep)  
  
Ed: Ok, if you want, i'll go buy some ice cream at Ralphs.  
  
Hiei: Is that sweet snow?  
  
Kurama: Yes  
  
Hiei: Ok now get going  
  
Ed: Bye!  
  
*15 mins later*  
  
Ed: Im ba.. Whata fuck?!?!?!  
  
*I saw all my video systems destroyed more that The terminator in T3*  
  
Ed: Who did this?  
  
Hiei: Damn thing was possessed. I couldnt even win once!  
  
Ed: Damn it! Kurama what are you...oh, thanks  
  
*Kurama was washing the dishes*  
  
Ed: Omg hell no, Yusuke!  
  
Kurama: Oh, that means Ed has a comp or a sister  
  
Ed: Yusuke! why are you watching porn in my house!  
  
Yusuke: Hee hee, *whispers at Hiei* Damn it, you forgot to tell me he was coming!  
  
Hiei: No i didnt, hahaha, thats why they call me the bser!  
  
Ed: Enough! *runs to the back yard and pulls out a shotgun*  
  
*When ed walks back to the comp room, Yusuke is gone and the window is open. Ed peeks out and  
  
sees Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: Chill out man you can delete it!  
  
Ed: *Fires straight up* Ok get your ass here or the next one aims at you!  
  
*Yusuke jumps back in*  
  
Kuwabara: *yawning* what are all those screams?  
  
Kurama: *chuckles* Yusuke broke in Ed's comp  
  
Kuwabara: Man, Urameshi will never learn his lesson  
  
*so the night came*  
  
Hiei: Well, it's time to sleep  
  
Ed: No, im waiting for someone  
  
*Knock Knock Knock*  
  
Ed: There she is!  
  
Yusuke: Did you just say SHE?  
  
Ed: Yah, my sis  
  
Yusuke: Omg, first time someone has both, a comp and a sister  
  
Ed: HI maya!  
  
Maya: ED! you won the contest?????????!!!  
  
Ed: Yah  
  
Kuwabara: Hi *With his ugliest face*  
  
Maya: *beams* where is Kurama???!!  
  
Kurama: Holy *Runs to the closet*  
  
Ed: Kurama, Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Echoes for 30 sec*  
  
*It was too late, Kurama jumped into the closet*  
  
Hiei: Huh? Why?  
  
Ed: Shit, i call that the closet of no return  
  
Kuwabara: That sounds familiar  
  
Ed: That closet is huge and stuffed, Kurama will never find his way out  
  
Hiei: Hn, cut the crap *Walks in direction to the closet and grabs the knob*  
  
Ed: I wouldnt if i were you  
  
*Hiei opens the closet. In seconds an avalanche of stuff falls on him.*  
  
Ed: Told you  
  
Kuwabara: Man that place is bigger than... than... *Thinks hard*... i dont know but is big!  
  
Hiei: Help!  
  
  
  
*Ed jumps into the pile removing stuff as fast as he could Kuwabara helps him while Yusuke   
  
flirts with Maya*  
  
Hiei: So you werent kidding  
  
Ed: How are we gonna get Kurama out of there?  
  
2 B CON T NUED... *Someday* 


	2. The Trap

Hiei: Simple *Charges up*  
  
Ed: Hiei, what in the world? your not thinking what I am are you  
  
Kuwabara: Why would you be thinking right now?  
  
Yusuke: Kuwabara, just shut up *Flicks off*  
  
Hiei: Dragon of the darkness...  
  
??????: Stop  
  
Yusuke; Oh, will you look at that. The old hag followed us  
  
Genkai: There is another way Hiei, you will end up killing Kurama  
  
Hiei: Damn it you ruined it. I was going to shoot Kuwabara! I thought this was my chance!  
  
Kuwabara: Grrrrr...........(236 more dots)... *forgot about it* where is Kurama?  
  
Hiei: Jagan eye sees him!  
  
Kurama: Rose Whip!  
  
*you see the tip of it coming out, only the tip*  
  
Genkai: Ok, our chance. Pull it! *Sarcastically*  
  
Kuwabara: I got it...(The thorns sting him) aaaaaaa... *Goes to sleep again*  
  
Genkai: Idiot  
  
Hiei: Ha! now you wont ruin it for me this time! *Starts charging up*  
  
Kurama: *Panting* Omg i made it!  
  
Maya: KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(236 more !!!'s)!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: It wasnt THAT bad * holds his breath and jumps back in*  
  
Hiei: Oh, you're so going with him! *Tosses Kuwabara in the closet* Now can i shoot my dragon?  
  
Genkai: Fool  
  
Maya: This time im rescuing him! *Jumps in the air, wtf, did my sister study Matrix?*  
  
Yusuke: No! *Grabs her* Im not letting THIS one go  
  
Maya: Im sorry, but I love HIM, not you  
  
Ed: Let her go damn it!  
  
*Maya jumps in!*  
  
Yusuke: Then im going too  
  
*Ed closed the door when Yusuke said going so when he said too, there was a lock in the closet*  
  
Hiei: Im done charging, Dragon of the darkness...  
  
*yusuke kicks him on the face*  
  
Yusuke: Maya is in there!  
  
*By the time he turns around, Maya bustes out with Kurama*  
  
Hiei: The smart Fox has fallen into the biggest trap, a "girl"  
  
2 B CON T NUED!! *HAH, oops i forgot about Kuwabara. So if there isnt a chapter 3, too bad* 


	3. Time to sleep

Yusuke: Why does Kurama falls on those traps? I always have to fall on the bear ones  
  
Kurama: Well, she's all yours *Marches away*  
  
Maya: Not so fast Foxy boy  
  
Kurama: *Thinking* corny  
  
Kuwabara: *panting like a monkey* im out!  
  
Yusuke: God piss me off(*{[This was made up by me. It doesnt make any sense but it kinda means  
  
that he's pissed off]}*)  
  
Kuwabara: *looks at Kurama and Maya holding hands* Did i miss something  
  
Kurama: Fortunately no  
  
  
  
Maya: But you will, lets go *Drags him out*  
  
Yusuke: Oh! I like live better! Im following them  
  
Ed: *Bycicle kicks Yusuke in the face* They aint doing that!  
  
Yusuke: Then whats this receipt from Savon?  
  
Ed: Let me see... wait... thats mine, give it back!  
  
Yusuke: Omg did you film it?  
  
Ed: Grrr... i havent used them! But i have 'em just in case  
  
Hiei: Ha! They're gone! You lost them!  
  
Yusuke: God piss me off  
  
Hiei: Im sleepy, bye  
  
Ed: Hiei, you can sleep in my bed  
  
Hiei: I was, duh  
  
Maya: And Kurama on mine!  
  
Yusuke: that was fast!  
  
Kurama: Thats very kind of you Maya, sacrificing your bed for me  
  
Maya: Im not  
  
Kurama: Please dont  
  
Maya: cause i dont have a bed  
  
Kurama: *Sight* good  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, and where am I sleeping?  
  
Ed: Whiskey? There you are. I want you to meet your new roommate  
  
Kuwabara: What?!!  
  
Whiskey: Bark bark  
  
Kuwabara: OK ok, i always sleep in the backyards anyways. Exept that they always lock me out  
  
Ed: Not bad idea  
  
Kuwabara: great  
  
Ed: Ok then, Yusuke, Kurama, and I will sleep in the living room  
  
Kuwabara: WHAT?? you're serious about the backyard?  
  
Ed: ... you thought i was joking?  
  
Kuwabara: I was!  
  
Ed: I wasnt. Sweet dreams! *Pushes him out and locks the door*  
  
* you can see Kuwabara whinning and cursing*  
  
Ed: Lets go then!  
  
2 B CON T NUED *I hope that Kuwabara and Whiskey dont surprise us! =)* 


	4. Youko Appears

Ed: You know what? I thought about this  
  
Kurama: Bout what?  
  
Ed: I guess we shouldnt go to sleep so early  
  
Kurama: Well, its 11:25 p.m. for if you think its early  
  
Ed: Heh, Kurama is a Newb  
  
Kurama: A what?  
  
Yusuke: Hahaha! you're right Ed, Kurama, he means you're a rookie  
  
Kurama: Hehn, (Pulls out a rose from his hair and smells it) Ewwwwww!!! *Tosses the rose*  
  
Yusuke: What!? My hands arent near my pants!  
  
Hiei: (From the shadows) Ha ha ha... no  
  
Yusuke: So you're awake, tha...  
  
Kurama: My rose smells like a drunk's piss!  
  
Hiei: I can't believe it, the effect is still on  
  
Kurama: .. what?... effect...?... you did this?  
  
Hiei: c'mon Kurama, you think I'd let a $.99 joke spray just standing there   
  
waiting to get bought?  
  
Kurama: Grrrrrrrr  
  
Yusuke: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
Hiei: If Yusuke keeps laughing at that rate, then it will truly smell like a drunk's piss  
  
Yusuke: I didnt HAHAHAHAHA drink MWhahahahhaha that much hahahahahahahahahah!  
  
(From The backyard peeking in)   
  
Kuwabara: Damn, i wonder why Urameshi is laughing  
  
Whiskey: Bark Bark! *BackFlipps*  
  
Kuwabara: What tha!...  
  
(Back inside)  
  
*Hiei, Ed, and Yusuke arguing*  
  
Ed: Dude! Look what u did!  
  
Yusuke: god damn you Hiei  
  
Hiei: Hey punk, you wanna see fist of the wrathy flame?  
  
Ed: Omfg, Yusuke, you punk  
  
Yusuke: fricking dwarf, see?  
  
Hiei: *sox Yusuke in the face* Don't you dare detective, there is a dog out there  
  
hungering for testicles! *Points at Kuwabara* Ooops worng one *Points at Whiskey*  
  
(BackYard)  
  
Kuwabara: Hey they talking shit bout us Whiskey, whiskey?... whatta f...  
  
Whiskey: Bark bark (Tripple front flip and then spins on his back)  
  
Kuwabara: *Slapps himself* whatta hell is wrong with this Chihuahua?  
  
(Back Inside)  
  
Yusuke: Ima soooooo get you!  
  
Ed: Grrr! ima get my grandma's frying pan!  
  
Hiei: Look detective, why do I see the phrase "dragon food" written all over   
  
your face? Now that i mention it, my dragon is hungry  
  
Ed: *with frying pan like 1 yard wide in his hand* okay biaches *Cough cough*  
  
Hiei: *Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough*  
  
Ed: *Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough*  
  
Yusuke: *Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough*  
  
Hiei: *Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough*  
  
Ed: *Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough*  
  
Yusuke: *Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough*  
  
Hiei: *Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough*  
  
Ed: *Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough*  
  
Yusuke: *Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough*  
  
Hiei: *Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough*  
  
Ed: *Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough*  
  
Yusuke: *Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough*  
  
Hiei: *Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough*  
  
Ed: *Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough*  
  
Yusuke: *Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough*  
  
Hiei: *Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough*  
  
Ed: *Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough*  
  
Yusuke: *Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough*  
  
A/N: *Isnt copy and paste a magnificent invention? well, if your mouse go screwed  
  
for all the scrolling you made, im not paying, i can barely afford this ink! If you want  
  
entertainment, can you find the fake cough?*  
  
Ed: Where is all this smoke coming from? And all those black rays?  
  
  
  
(Italics) Voice: You should not live to mess with my hair again.....(236 more ...'s)....  
  
Hiei: Fucking Hell, not this! I prefer the pan!  
  
(BackYard)   
  
Kuwabara: Woah, it looks like something is burning up, whats that smell? uh oh...  
  
Whiskey: Bark bark (farts, *hint* AGAIN)  
  
Kuwabara: OMFG  
  
2 B CON T NUED... *Shizz, how did Kurama just went Youko? Oh yeah, THERE WAS NO FAKE COUGH,  
  
MWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough cough, (clears throat) now there is, cough cough...* 


	5. All destroyed

Yoko: I'll teach ya'll a lesson  
  
Hiei: Oh yeah? Well you guys have never seen my newest move  
  
*outSide*  
  
Kuwabara: Aahhh Crazy hell! Yoko! ... ?. . . ? Whiskey?  
  
(A small ball of smoke covering whiskey)  
  
Kuwabara: ... W... H...a ...T...a...F...u.........   
  
(he turned around and whiskey was standing in 2 legs, he was EXACTLY like yoko  
  
but smaller and still had his chihuahua face)  
  
Kuwabara: YOU GOD DAMN DOG/FOX FROM HELL!!!  
  
Whiskey: (Pulls out a white rose from his hair and smells it) Ba ba r r ka barka!  
  
Kuwabara: Isn't that the Ignurandelus language?  
  
(Ignurandelus *Made up by me* = Language of the native dog faces, it only   
  
consists in 4 letters: B, A, R, K)  
  
Kuwabara: That's my native language!!!! I mean, bakara kara rarabaka!  
  
Whiskey: Barabaka kaba! (Punkass, die)  
  
Kuwabara: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (nooooooooooooo)  
  
*Back inside*  
  
Yusuke: Hiei, whats this attack ur talking about  
  
Hiei: It's called "The 7th dragon of the black mystery ultimate chakaric of the Wekamecca  
  
temple of the northen four souls final blast attack"  
  
Yoko: O, (scared look)  
  
Hiei: (Starts powering up) aaaaaaaaaaa, edicta,,, yeahhhh!! ummmmmmmmmmm what was the name?  
  
Yusuke: The 7th dragon of the black mystery ultimate chakaric of the Wekamecca  
  
temple of the northen four souls final blast attack dumbass  
  
Hiei: Oh yeah, The 7th dragon of the black mystery ultimate chakaric of the Wekamecca  
  
temple of the northen four souls final blast attack!!!!!!  
  
Yoko: (thinks) oh no  
  
(All this smoke comes out of Hiei until he's barely covered,   
  
the smoke fades and Hiei wasnt there)  
  
Yusuke: What? That was all? Where is Hiei?  
  
(Turns around and see's Hiei running his ass out the door)  
  
Yoko: You Wont escape!!  
  
(Runs like a bitch being chased by her raper and slide tackles Hiei knocking  
  
him down like if gravity was at 1000x)  
  
Yusuke: (Whistles loud and reaches for his pocket and pulls out a red card)   
  
Its a red card!  
  
Yoko: Rose Whip! (The whip cuts precisely the card in half)  
  
Yusuke: Yikes!  
  
Hiei: Ouch, Isnt that penalty?  
  
Yoko: Penalty, I'll show you penalty! *Powers up*  
  
Hiei: Please don't  
  
Yoko: MIMOSA! (a plant like 100ft tall bursts out of the ground that had like 20 heads)  
  
Yusuke: Hey! You never told me you could summon my mother in law!  
  
Mimosa: Yusuke! Where is my daughter!  
  
Yusuke: Mmm, eheheh, uh oh, Yoko, why did you do this to me man!  
  
Mimosa: Graaaa! (attacks and destroys Ead's house)  
  
Ead: ...omfg...  
  
Mimosa: Who is my target master?  
  
Yoko: That three eyed dwarf you see there  
  
Mimosa: HE's MY mosa!  
  
(Hiei and Mimosa exit, one after the other)  
  
*Yoko returns to Kurama*  
  
Kurama: That'll show him  
  
Ead: What have you done to my house!  
  
Yusuke: One second... wasn't Kuwabara inside?  
  
2 B CON T NUED...(Holy, i forgot too, good point there Yusuke) 


	6. The Recreation

Ead: Man... i wasnt even done paying that house... there goes my credit...

Kurama: Oh. Um. Well, i think our 24 hrs have passed. Gotta go now! see ya!

Ead: (spins a butterfly knife for about half an hour) Just where do yu think yur goin...?

Kurama: Orrrr i guess we can stay a little longer! ;

Hiei: Panting Ohh man, that was close, fuck that shit man.

Kurama: What shit?

Hiei: Sorry, i was thinking about middle school...

Yusuke: Where is Kuwabara?

(Whiskey walks out of the dust that still formed a cloud where Ead's former house was. It

was draggin unconcious Kuwabara.)

Kurama: Will you look at that?

Ead: I dont know guys... but you aint goin no where til my problem is solved

Yusuke: Well i took some architecture classes, might help to design a new house

Hiei: That sounds fun detective, knock yourself out

Ead: Nah. Yu better ALL knock yourselves out! Or i wouldnt mind sparing you the favor!

Kurama: Wait, what?

Ead: Yeah, yu heard Yusuke. Make me a house... he he he...

Hiei: Oh thanks alot Urameshi. Like always, true genious

Ead: (Mumblin to himself almost) I want it 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, 3 stories. I want it to have its own library

and even a work out room! A built in pool sounds fun too... and ... etc...etc... etc

Kuwabara: Waking up Ehhhhhhh what ah haha happened?

Whiskey: rakaba rakka kababb abbabara kaa (Yu have been sent a million years to the future)

Kuwabara: No way! Guys! We old as hell!

Hiei: We're old? I could have sworn he said "Im dumb" as hell instead

Kurama: Hey Kuwabara! Yu told me yu were old school. Remember that?

Kuwabara: Ah nooo... that was over a million years ago!

Kurama: Uh right. Why dont yu help us building a 2007 model house eh? Yu still remember?

Kuwabara: Uh... No! That was a million years ago!

Whiskey: Karaabaraa barra babbaaa karaaba! (My nuts are dry! Help me or DIE)

Kuwabara: Ok there... we're not a million years older...

Ead: Ya'll got bank accounts huh. Pitch in.

Hiei: I got a couple...

Ead: (Butterflies his blade out)

Hiei: THOUSAND dollars gulp... that i can help with

Kuwabara: I'll do the labor!

Yusuke: Ill start designing right away then!

Kurama: I'll make sure everyones doing their job! (Notices how that sentence didnt cause Ead to put

his butterfly away) And will also pitch in with some money!

Ead: I'll sit my ass here and watch...

Kurama and Hiei went to Wells Fargo and then went with Kuwabara to home depot to get some materials

while Yusuke sat still drawing

Two Hours later

Ead: Man what does that make it, i lost track of time with all this shit

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara are back

Kurama: Let me see that thing that youre... Yusuke... where did yu say yu studied architecture again?

Yusuke: Graduated from the Tortilla store, the owner taught me!

Hiei: ... A 6 year old with legos can do a better job... what is that anyways?

Yusuke: This is the floor, these are the thighs, those are the boobs...

Ead: Omg... never thought i would be THIS forced to use my blade (tears up the paper in 2.6 stabs)

Kuwabara: Man im Eager! Give me the shit and i will just build!

Ead: You guys have 47.99 hours to finish... im outty...

Hiei: Our chance to Book outta here!

Ead: Awwww how cute... 1293 W. Psychosurgeon Blvd, Gratier, CA huh...

Hiei: Shiet... stalker...

Ead: Alright guys! Good luck! And dont fuck this one up!!!

48 Hours later

Ead: Back! You guys finished .01 hour late! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!

2 B Continued ... (Man, all i know is that im gonna have to live there...)


End file.
